


Change

by LucisAbsentia



Series: QuiObi Omegaverse 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Qui-Gon Jinn, QuiObi Omegaverse Week, Smut, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisAbsentia/pseuds/LucisAbsentia
Summary: At thirty years old, Qui-Gon had never presented. And honestly he isn't so sure he wants to.Day Four prompt fulfilled: First Heat
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi Omegaverse 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still finishing up the week but I'm late! So sorry. Here's day four though!
> 
> In tradition of me writing a bunch of A/B/O AUs that don't align with canon details, here's one where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are approximately the same age, they grew up together in the creche.

At thirty years old, Qui-Gon had never presented as Alpha or Omega.

It wasn’t unheard of. Actually, it was more common than people believed, he wasn’t the only one he’d ever met like him. A lot of them held out the hope that they would be late bloomers - and some of them might be - but most of them merely never developed those secondary characteristics. They never went into heats or ruts. Some of them considered it a blessing - scents and moods didn’t affect them on any level, they didn’t have what they considered “baser instincts” leading them on, pheromones didn’t set off any primality in them. They considered themselves above the others, unable to be shaken so easily.

Honestly Qui-Gon didn’t care about all that, and he thought society was rather obsessed with the whole thing anyways. It was just the way of life for everyone, and none of them were better than the others. He didn’t feel the need to be an Alpha, or an Omega, and he didn’t think his status as neither was either a blessing or a curse - it just _was_. 

Qui-Gon sighed as he finished his tea, lost in his thoughts. He’d just come out of a conversation with someone who wanted to attribute his skills as a negotiator on his non-status. Frankly, that always made him a little annoyed. He was a good negotiator of his own merit, dammit! It had nothing to do with not having “primal instincts” - and that was an outdated notion anyways, Alphas and Omegas weren’t slaves to their biologies, ready to cause drama at the drop of a hat. Sith hells, Obi-Wan was on equal footing with him in terms of negotiating. Being an Alpha didn’t cause him to use intimidation tactics, or get aggressive, or resort to fighting. He was just good. 

At the thought of his mate, Qui-Gon closed his eyes. Obi-Wan was on a mission by himself, and Qui-Gon found him missing the other much more than usual. It was nearly a hollow ache in his stomach, and nothing could quench it. He’d taken to sleeping with one of Obi-Wan’s cloaks at night, inhaling the scent of his mate as he drifted off to sleep. But Obi-Wan was set to return today, and Qui-Gon was counting down the seconds. He’d woken this morning with an upset stomach, and a bit of a headache, and it just seemed to be getting worse, but at least with Obi-Wan home he could curl up to the other man and ease the ache in his chest. Smiling softly to himself, he set his teacup in the sink before heading for their bedroom. At the very least he could take a nap to pass the time until his mate returned. His skin feeling warm, he stripped down to his underclothes, curling up once more with Obi-Wan’s cloak. No one knew him like Obi-Wan did. They had grown up together, spent their time in the creche glued to each other’s sides, and their masters had been assigned on missions together near constantly. When they’d been Knighted, they’d become mission partners, almost never having to be apart. Their life couldn’t be more perfect, he thought. They were happily mated, doing well on their missions, and they’d decided they would each take a Padawan soon. Everything seemed so idealistic. With those thoughts becoming foggy in his mind, Qui-Gon drifted off.

When he woke, he knew two things: the first was that Obi-Wan had returned and was seated on the edge of the bed, stroking gentle fingers through his hair. The second was that he was hot. Hotter than he could ever remember feeling, except for perhaps that one time he’d caught Morbic Flu and got so sick he’d had to excuse himself from the rest of his mission. 

“Obi?” Qui-Gon mumbled, blinking at his lover, reaching out for his hand. It didn’t feel like the flu, he didn’t really feel sick. Just hot, with maybe an ache in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m home, Qui,” Obi-Wan murmured, smiling gently. “How long have you been feeling like this, love?”

“Mm, I woke up this morning with a bit of a headache. And my stomach hurt a bit. I thought tea would help settle everything.” Qui-Gon sighed, closing his eyes. “Guess not.”

“I don’t think tea would help with this, Qui,” Obi-Wan replied, earning an arched brow from the other. “Tell me, what do you feel like?”

“I feel incredibly warm,” Qui-Gon replied. Idly, he tugged Obi-Wan’s cloak tighter around him, earning a smile from the other. “And I ache.”

“Do you feel groggy at all though? Like you’re going to be sick?” Obi-Wan questioned.

Considering that for a moment, Qui-Gon shook his head.

“Qui.” Obi-Wan paused, humming as he observed the other. “I know you’re going to find this a bit hard to believe, but you’re going into heat.”

There was a long moment where Qui-Gon just stared at him. Then - “You’ve got to be joking, Obi-Wan. I’m thirty years old. Far past the age of presenting. You know how rare it is to present this late.”

Shrugging, Obi-Wan took his hand. “Nevertheless, you are presenting,” he answered. “You smell incredibly sweet. And not to be indelicate, but you’ve gotten slick all over the bedsheets.”

Qui-Gon blushed when he realized that his mate was right. Shifting, he could feel a pool of wetness beneath his legs. That was from him? Exhaling a shaky breath, he looked up at the other. “So - I’m an Omega?”

“It appears that way,” Obi-Wan answered. He leaned over to kiss Qui-Gon’s cheek. “What do you want me to do, love? I could get you some toys to help, or find a suppressant - the healers have the strong ones that can subdue even a heat that’s already started. I don’t think it feels pleasant though.” He smirked a little. “Or I could get undressed right now and fuck you through it.”

Qui-Gon groaned a little, pulsing at the thought of that. “That one,” he said. “That one sounds the best. Take off your damned clothes.”

Obi-Wan hurried to comply, slipping into bed when he was finally naked. Qui-Gon had stripped off his ruined underclothes and shifted the sheets so they weren’t just laying in a puddle of slick. When Obi-Wan embraced him, Qui-Gon shuddered.

“I missed you,” he mumbled, feeling the warmth of his skin abate a little as Obi-Wan’s body pressed against his. “I missed you so much, Obi.” Was this why it had seemed so much worse than usual? Had his body known what it was preparing for? He hadn’t imagined presenting in years. Finally having a heat was - odd. He always craved Obi-Wan, but it felt more physical this time, like his body wouldn’t stop until he’d finally claimed the other. At least he had a mate to see him through, a man who loved him very much. Honestly with Obi-Wan holding him, he didn’t even really think about what having a heat meant. It just felt right, holding onto his Alpha. As their lips met in a kiss, Qui-Gon gave a soft groan. This first round wouldn’t be slow - he needed the other in him almost immediately.

Turning onto his hands and knees, Qui-Gon looked to the other. “I won’t need to be stretched,” he murmured. “I just need you.” Glancing down the length of his lover’s body, he could see that Obi-Wan was hard already, eager to take Qui-Gon. The Alpha blanketed Qui-Gon’s back, pressing into him without preamble and oh, that was new. Self-lubrication was a hell of a thing, and Qui-Gon was nearly shocked at how efficiently his body had prepared itself. Sighing as Obi-Wan pressed kisses to his shoulder blades, Qui-Gon pushed back against him. Already, the ache in the pit of his stomach was eased, and as Obi-Wan moved steadily, the fever he felt began to cool. 

Obi-Wan thrust into him, over and over, his pace strong. Qui-Gon was aware of every last inch of his cock, aware of how different this heat made things - and also how it wasn’t different at all. Maybe for a brief moment he had worried - would things really be as primal as he always said they weren’t? Would they be taken over just by instinct, unable to even really think about what they were doing? But those fears were unfounded. It was different - Qui-Gon’s body had stretched to accommodate his mate, had produced a shocking amount of slick that made things feel different, and he felt a physical pull that was different from what he usually felt. But there was Obi-Wan, steady and in control, Qui-Gon’s name a moan spilling from his lips as he stroked in, one hand bracing Qui-Gon around his waist and the other entwining their fingers together on the bedspread. They were still _them_. 

Even as the fire in his skin faded away, Qui-Gon felt his stomach tense. He wanted to last longer, give Obi-Wan a proper welcome home, but he knew the heat would allow him to say his hellos several more times that evening. When Obi-Wan leaned forward, whispering a soft “Go on. Come for me, Omega,” in his ear, Qui-Gon couldn’t help but obey. He cried out, feeling Obi-Wan follow shortly after, and Qui-Gon had never thought he’d ever consider himself fucking wet, but oh, he was fairly certain his mate’s cry prompted another gush of slick.

Breathing hard, they shifted so they could face each other, Obi-Wan reaching out to brush his fingers against Qui-Gon’s cheek.

“Feeling alright?” he murmured, and Qui-Gon nodded.

“I’m alright,” he murmured. “More than alright. Welcome home, Obi.”

Obi-Wan laughed softly, pulling the covers over them. “Didn’t think I would be coming home to my mate presenting,” he murmured.

Qui-Gon bit his lip a little. “I didn’t think so either. I - it’s not as different as I thought it might be.”

Softening, Obi-Wan shifted closer. “It shouldn’t be. You’re still Qui-Gon. You’re still my mate. Nothing’s changed except maybe a little bit of biology here and there.”

Relaxing at the words, Qui-Gon leaned in to kiss the other. “You’re right. I - you’re right. Thank you.” He draped his arm over Obi-Wan’s waist. “I love you, my own.”

Obi-Wan nodded, meeting his gaze. “As I love you, Qui. As I love you.”


End file.
